


Good Times with Fred

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Boyband, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Crushes, Erotica, Fanfiction, First Time, Flirting, France (Country), Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Taboo, The X Factor Era, United Kingdom, Unwritten Rule, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: After a whirlwind concert night, Fred,Caius and Reece decided to laze around together as the fervent erotism starts to permeate between them. Will they become more closer than they were before and what other secrets will be brought to light?
Relationships: Fred Roberts/Caius Duncombe, Fred Roberts/Reece Wiltshire





	Good Times with Fred

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Unwritten Rule decided to move forward with solo careers, I hope fellow fans enjoy this story. Will be working on a few more very soon. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Do leave reviews, thanks!

Eighteen-year-old Fred Roberts lay in a drowsy haze, his band mate Caius Duncombe was in the shower. He was remembering the events that took place last night, it was their breakout concert in Rouen. Afterwards they hey were at a very fancy restaurant downtown where they had a few drinks and some exquisite French cuisine. Fred had been trying a fine red wine while Caius had a couple bottles of ale.

Caius said to Fred in a low soft voice, "Remember the first months of their working together when we would swing with our mates and how you would get on your knees and all of us guys would offer our cocks for you to suck?"

"Yes, I remember that was so much fun I couldn’t get enough cock back then," Fred chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you were the best cock sucker in the group hands down," Caius said.  
  
"Oh Cai, you really know how to flatter a bloke. Well how about when we get home I prove to you I’m still the guy that can bob for apples like a pro?"

"Sounds like a plan mate, let’s get the check and get out of here."

When they got back to the hotel, they ran upstairs laughing. The moment the door closed shut, Fred gave Caius a long slow blowjob and Caius ate his mate's ass then fucked Fred until he unloaded a huge load of cum deep in his butt.

Just then Caius appeared at the bathroom door and says "Fred, I’m taking Jed, and Hottie Harry to the music festival this morning and we'll be gone for most of the day. OKay?"

"Cool Cai, you guys have a good time just don’t buy too much booze our budget can’t afford it."

"No worries Fred, I’ll leave the checkbook home," Caius giggled as he was halfway done getting dressed.  
  
Fred rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. Just like always he washed his butt keeping it clean for Caius, smiling to himself over how much the mulatto beauty loved it. After he finished showering, he put on his white robe and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea as he passed the door directly across from the room when he thought he heard a noise. Stopping to listen another noise came up from the room, it sounded like someone groaning. Knowing that Caius and Jed were gone, he slowly exited his room and crept closer to the other fearful of just who might be in there, he finally got close enough to the unlocked room to see band mate, 20-year-old Reece Wiltshire looking at a _Playboy_ magazine and stroking his cock.

Fred could heard Reece talking softly saying, "Boaz suck my cock... take it deep just like you always do OOOhhh man, just like that suck the cum out of my balls you know you want too..." Fred looked around and knew that Reece was alone and that he was just using his imagination.  
  
Just before he started to cum, Fred spoke up and said "Reece Wiltshire just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Reece jumped straight up trying desperately to cover up his cock with little success dropping the magazine and almost falling because his jeans were around his ankles he grabbed the frame of the bed to catch his balance. Fred could now see the size of Reece’s cock which appeared to be at least nine to ten inches and quite thick. It was pointed at him which made Fred smile just thinking of how much he would love to have that giant cock sliding down his throat and filling his belly with that delicious cum.  
  
"Fuck-I’m so sorry mate, I thought no one was next door and I needed a place to read my magazine and empty my aching balls since Boaz is away sight seeing."

"So what does Boaz do for you exactly?"

"Well he usually jerks me off and he catches it in a rag."

"You mean he doesn’t swallow your cum for you?" Fred asked surprised.

"No, he says that it's gross and he's not ready for that yet," Reece replied pursing his lips in disdain. 

"Has anyone sucked your cock and swallowed your cum?" Fred asked taking a shallow breath and licked his lips.

"Well no, not for the lack of asking... I've been turned down so far someday I hope it will happen and when it does that is the one I wanna be with forever."

"How about I give you a preview of what you're waiting for?" Fred slowly removed his robe letting it fall to the floor letting Reece get an eyeful of Fred's slender body, he just stood there mouth open staring not blinking. Fred moved toward Reece, he took his friend's cock in his small hands knelt down and kissed the bulbous head, opened his mouth and pulled his large cock straight to the back of his throat. Reece’s brwon eyes rolled back in his head as Fred slowly worked his tongue back and forth all around the head and down the shaft it was a wonderful sensation for Reece, one that he would want often. Automatically he put his hands on the back of Fred’s head and pull him deeper on his cock as he thrust his hips into Fred's mouth until it was all the way down her throat clear down to his massive balls. He held Fred there for a few seconds as he pumped his hips several times before Fred gently raised off.  
  
Fred looked up at Reece and asked "Do you want to cum in my mouth?"

"Can I?" he said to which Fred nodded and Reece pulled him back onto his cock and started a rhythmic pumping maxing out deep in Fred’s throat, his hands resting on Reece's thighs.

Fred could tell that he was close to cumming. He relaxed his throat took a deep breath and felt Reece’s muscles tense up as his balls jumped up and down as they spilled out the precious liquid straight down his throat and into his belly. Fred relished the thick cum the coated his tongue and he knew that he'd want more much more of this handsome bloke’s cum.

As Fred released Reece from his mouth he looked up at him and said "Thanks Reece, that was the largest amount of cum I've swallowed in a very long time. Please tell me that you want me to suck your cock again?"

"Oh fuck yes I’d love that!" Reece beamed showing that alluring grin of his.

"Well then consider me your personal _companion_ , anytime we can be alone I will be happy to suck your cock."

"Good God thanks Fred. There's a question I’d like to ask you."

"Okay ask away and call me Freddy when we're naked together, pet names are fine."

"Yeah I’d like that too. So what’s your question?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, do you think it might be possible if I could maybe eat your ass and maybe fuck you too?"

"I think that it's very possible you can eat my ass right now I’d love that."

"Yeah babe!" Fred lay down on the couch as Reece dove face first into his butt. He placed his friend's legs over his shoulders and proceeded to eat Fred to many orgasms. When Fred thought he might pass out, he stopped him and said "I think it's time for you to fuck me now."  
  
Reece’s face dripping wet from Fred’s ass stood him up then bent him over and fucked him Doggy Style. Fred hadn't assumed this position in a very long time, he could feel the depth of Reece’s cock go deep into his anus. It had been five weeks since any of his mates had been this deep and he wanted to do this as often as possible. Fred could feel a build up of an approaching organism he pushed back to Reece’s monster cock as he felt his balls slap his backside with every stroke this triggered Fred to squirt cum for the first time in many weeks. Reece could feel him tightening his butt around his shaft and that sent him over the edge as he exploded a massive amount of cum deep in Fred’s tight hole. He continued to pump his hips until every drop was released from his balls.  
  
When Fred caught his breath he said teasingly. "If you say anything about what we just did, I'll deny everything and you'll never and I mean **never** see this ass again got it?"

"I got it- keep my mouth shut or no more of your hot ass!"

Fred looked to see that Reece’s cock was starting to rise again when Fred said to him, "Think you can go another round with this Freddy?"

"Can I? Why sure, you can let me suck your cock again to clean you up a bit. I just love the taste of my butt on a cock. Let’s go over to my bedroom and you can fuck me in the shower."

So they gathered up Reece’s clothes and his magazine while Fred picked up his white robe, took his hand and lead him up to the bedroom where he sucked his cock clean before they got into the shower. There under the hot steamy spray, they fucked again and again Reece unloaded a huge amount of cum deep into to waiting ass. As long as he kept his mouth shut, Reece enjoyed Fred’s ass for all the moment was worth- this alone was incentive enough to keep him silent.  
  
Fred continued to ride Reece’s face, enjoying his huge cock and sucking every bit of cum from his balls when ever possible. He would volunteered to help Fred in the kitchen at all times when preparing something special. Caius thought that it was a good idea that would mean more time for him to watch _Netflix_ and write new songs. Reece not only learned to cook and little but it gave him the opportunity to reach under his jeans and finger his ass ( he would remove his underwear on those occasions) Fred would even pull Reece’s cock out for him to suck on while every one else was playing XBOX games in the living room.  
  
Boaz finally learned to suck Reece’s cock and swallow but he was never going to be as good as Fred.


End file.
